Facebook ChitChat
by AnonymousAgain xD
Summary: Facebook Themed!      I Dont Think There Is Any Romance. xD Its  Look Really Short But Try Reading It :D Andd Yupp Mindless Behavior Of Miku,Rin,Len,Kaito,Gumi,Gakupo,Luka,Meiko,And Some Twins Like Mikuo And Gumo And Stuff  :
1. First Day Exploring Facebook

Hi[: Soo Youu Can Call Me Lenne ^_^

Im Sorry This Is Soooo Shortt But if You Revieww

I'll Make it Longer And I Might Be Able To Update Faster

^O^ Since its Spring Break For Mee

WooHooo

And Heres My Favoritee Vocaloid Character With The Disclaimer~

Gumi: Disclaimer Lenne Does Not Own Vocaloid.

If She Did Then It Would Be Pure Chaos

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

**Miku Hatsune:** Why are guys so annoying?

Meiko Sakine and 11 others like this.

**Rin Kagamine: **That's not true!

**Miku Hautsune: **You're only saying that because you and Len are dating.-_-U

Gakupo Kamui and 32 others like this.

**Len Kagamine: **I am not annoying. KAITO is annoying.

Gumi Megpoid and 178 others like this.

**Kaito Shion: **I am not annoying! Im Cool :D. And it's not my fault I like to eat ice cream everywhere! WAIT why does everyone think I'm annoying?

**Luka Megurine: **You know who Is Annoying? G-A-K-U-P-O. o.o

Gumi Megpoid and 16 others like this.

**Gakupo Kamui: **Lukaaaaa! How can you say that? We love each other and I know we were meant for each other.(;

**Gumi Megpoid:** I'm sure everyone here can agree that Len, Kaito, And Gakupo Are Stupid And Annoying ._.

Rin Kagamine and 308 others like this.

**Len Kagamine: **Rin! I thought you just said that we aren't… D:

Kaito Shion and Gakupo Kamui like this.

**Rin Kagamine: **I lied. Truth is Len you get on my nerves every day. . But I still love You.. :D

Miku Hatsune and 9 others like.

**Gakupo Kamui: **What's wrong with us? Why are we so annoying? It's a Part of who we are!

Len Kagamine and Kaito Shion like this.

**Luka Megurine:** Gakupo stop spitting out this crap. *-* Dont make me get out the TUNA.

Mikuo Hatsune and 79 others like this.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Soooo...

Did You Enjoy It..?

Well Pleasee Revieww And Tell Me What You Think Of It..

I felt Like The Characters Were To OC

And I Made It

xOO

AnyWays Thanks Soo Muchh For Readingg

And Tell If I Should make Moree ^_^

Ohh And I Almost Forgot If You Want Any Characters

Like Gumo And Mikuo Or Like Rinto And Lenka Comment Which Ones

Okayy PeaceeOutt [:

Byee


	2. Another Hard Day From Facebook

Hey Its Me Lenne

Soo I got 3 reviews and Im Soo Proudd

Of Myselff WooHoo

xD

So I Might take some ideas such as like couples..

But Only ones that aren't takenn

xOO

Ohh Andd Heres The Annoying one With The Disclaimer

Kaito: Lenne doesn't own Vocaloid. If she did then Rin and Len wouldn't

be together :O

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**  
><strong>

**Kaito Shion: **Tbh. Like It upp! :D

Miku Hatsune and 47 others like.

**Dell Honne:** Are you retarded? Like it up?

Luka Megurine and 64 others like this.

**Len Kagamine: **Even I don't do that. xO

Rin Kagamine and 29 others like.

**Akaito Shion(A/N I wasn't sure whether to use just his name, but hes related to Kaito soo why nott.?) : **Im So Ashamed to be your brother….. x_x

Nigaito Shion and 5 others like.

**Taito Shion:** Woah. And I thought Akaito was cold. o.o

Kaito Shion and 34 others like.

-Rin Kagamine's Profile-

**Kaito Shion: **You really cool… Sometimes…. And Violent. Alotta Times.

No One Likes This.

**Rin Kagamine: **What are you talking about Kaito? :D -Cracks Knuckles-

-Len Kagamine's Profile-

**Kaito Shion: **You are so a shota… . But Hey! Good Luck with Rin!

Gumi Megpoid and 96 others like this.

**Len Kagamine:** I'm Not a Shota! And dude thanks! You gonna Be dating anyone Soon?(;

**Gumi Megpoid: **WTF.. Is with the (;? Is that like code that you're a shota? Pshh.. And you say you're not one. -Shakes Head-

Rin Kagamine and 165 others like this.

**Len Kagamine: **Nooooooooo. Rin. This is nothing, Kaito is a good for nothing loser. Why would I date him?

Gakupo Kamui and 198 others like this.

**Kaito Shion:** Geee. Thanks For The Support Best Friend. TT-TT

-Gakupo Kamui's Profile-

**Kaito Shion: **Eggplants? That's gross you should try ice cream.. Oh And You And Luka.. keep trying…

Miku Hatsune and 49 others like this.

**Gakupo Kamui: **No. Ice Cream is a nasty horrid thing. -Shivers- And I think Luka Actually likes me ^_^

Gumi Megpoid and 87 others like.

**Luka Megurine:** Yeah.. No I still hate you and I have the TUNA ready :D

Len Kagamine and 173 others like this.

-Luka Megurine's Profile-

**Kaito Shion: **Luka! Your pretty cool and you should hang out with Gakupo. He's very dedicated to you…*O*

Rin Kagamine and 98 others like this.

**Luka Megurine:** Sure when pigs fly.

**Gakupo Kamui:** Hey! You guys Look.. -Many birds are strapped to the pig on a picture- WooHoo I'll Pick you at 7. C:

Meiko Satine and 178 others like this.

-Meiko Satine's Profile-

**Kaito Shion:** Most of the time your drunk so…. I don't know if you actually get this.

Lily and 15 others like this.

**Meiko Satine:** Why you –kjjkikp;nmjsc knsd

**Kaito Shion:** ….

Haku Yowane and 67 others like this.

-Gumi Megpoid's Profile-

**Kaito Shion:** You are a dumb Otaku.. Yeah I said it WTF? Shota? That's weird why would you think that? Am I that manly that I need a little boy to date me? Im not a pedo. .

**Gumi Megpoid:** First of all.. Yes Shota Cause Im sure like everyone feels like you need a little boy to satisfy you.. . And its actually quite the opposite we feel like you're less manly… ._. So Yupp.. Unless You're going to ask _her._

Rin Kagamine and 195 others like this.

**Kaito Shion: **Well I was going to do that, but now I don't want to..

**Gumi Megpoid:** So I was right you do want a little boy. xO

Gakupo Kamui and 57 others like this.

**Kaito Shion:** Just leave me alone okay? D':

Miku Hatsune likes this.

-Miku Hatsune's Profile-

**Kaito Shion:** To Be Honest.. I Liked you for a while and I was wondering If you wanted to go out with me..

Neru Akita and 194 others like this.

**Miku Hatsune:** To Be Honest I Liked you for a while too.(:

-News Feed-

Kaito Shion is in a relationship with Miku Hatsune.

Gakupo Kamui and 197 others like this.

**Rin Kagamine:** Awwhhh(':

Len Kagamine and 15 others like this.

**Gumi Megpoid:3**

Luka Megurine and 18 others like this.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Soo..

What'dd you think..?

Please Revieww

I Like it alot ^_^

Andd I Stayed up till 1 am to finish it

Ohhhhh Imm Soo Badd

xD

But Pleasee Revieww And New Characters..? I can make somee but

i might not include in the story Cause im Lazy

:D

Lets Seee..

Hmmm i think thats all Soo If you want me to make moree

Than can i have at least 4 new reviews?

:'D

Okay Byee[:


	3. Facebook Is Making Me Cry

****Soooo Hey! Imm Soo Sorry That I updated late -_-U

I had computer issues.

And I got stumped writing this

xOO

Soo Anyy Small plots you would like to see?

Review and tell me about it..

Andd I warn you that since Im on Spring Break

It will take a while to update

But Dont Worry I am Not an abandoner..

if thats a real word.. :O

I will continue even if

it ends up really badd

xD

AnyWays Heres the Cold One with the Disclaimer[;

Nigaito: Lenne does not own Vocaloid... If She Did Gumi wouldn't be lonely

:D

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

**Gumi Megpoid: **Dude.. What's with everybody dating? -.-

Meiko Sakine and 13 others like this.

**Rin Kagamine: **Is there a dislike button?

Miku Hatsune and 19 others like.

**Neru Akita: **Yeah…. Ikr? Its sooo annoying. D:

**Dell Honne: **Neru I hope you realize that your boyfriend is your phone. .

Luka Megurine and 156 others like this.

**Neru Akita:** What are you talking about? My phone is my best friend!

**Gakupo Kamui: **Yeah that's creepy….

Len Kagamine and 243 others like this.

**Haku Yowane: **See.. Now everybody knows you're probably a loner.. :O

Miku Hatsune and 74 others like this.

**Len Kagamine: **That is the reason why we broke up. . You over-obsessive texting phone monster.

Verizon Wireless and 156 others like this.

**Neru Akita:** Since when was it cool to make up lies?

**Miku Hatsune:** Lies? We all know it's true… .

Miki(A/N~ Im not sure she has a last name sooo xD) and 56 others like

**Neru Akita:** Lalalalala! I can't hear you! :P

**Gumi Megpoid:** WTF..? Does someone want to tell her that we are typing not talking….

Lilly and 179 others like this.

**Gumi Megpoid: **Rin Kagamine and Miku Hatsune are like dude magnets.. . Len, Kaito, Good luck trying to keep them. :D

Luka Megurine and 67 others like this.

**Len Kagamine:** You were smooching another guy? Dx

**Rin Kagamine:** Yes, I would kiss some other guy while crazy fangirls are staring daggers at me. And then still date the guy I'm crazy about.

Miku Hatsune and 15 others like this.

**Len Kagamine:** But I thought we were together! xO

**Gumi Megpoid:** -Smacks Forehead-(A/N~ Im Sure the others one are too x])

**Meiko Sakine: **Someone punch the ba –ssfksjdfl kjsfl

**Luka Megurine:** Len, you're lucky Rin has a thing for cute guys.

Gakupo Kamui and 37 others like this.

**Gumi Megpoid:** changed her relationship status to _In a Relationship _from _Single_

Rin Kagamine and 72 others like this.

**Gakupo Kamui:** What the –who?

Kaito Shion and 109 others like this

**Miku Hatsune:** Pshh.. It's a secret..

Luka Megurine and 47 others like.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Ehemm Soo

Was it that bad or..

Well Revieww

:DD

Im So gladd i finished this One

Cause I'm going to be in a Car for like 5 hours

xOO

Well revieww if you had some small plot in mind me to write ^_^


	4. Facebook Likes Dumb People Huh?

Hey!

Imm Soo Sorryy I forgot

To update

Dx

And This Was My Writers Block

So Dont Not Review If It Sucks

Im Confused too..

[x

Soo

The Twins Withh The Disclaimer:

Len: Lenne Doesnt Own- Rin: Lenne Doesnt Own Vocaloid.. Len: If She Did The I Would Have My Own Show ^_^

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Rin Kagamine: You have a Banana man plushie..? Really. .

Luka Megurine and 147 others like this.

Len Kagamine: Rinn! You just told everyone! D:

Gumi Megpoid: You do realize we would've known anyways.. .-.

Kaito Shion and 178 others like this.

Miku Hatsune: Don't worry Len Everyone has a plushie. xO Like Gumi and her carrots, Luka and her Octopus Tuna Thing, and Kaito with his weird ice cream..[Sorry, ^_^ But you have to admit it's pretty weird… Even weirder than my Leeks… :D]

Gakupo Kamui and 149 others like this.

Luka Megurine: Kaito's Ice cream isn't weird compared to Gakupo's Legendary 8 Eggplants of Wonder… -_-U

Gumiya Megpoid (A/N: Can You Guess Noww..?): That's Creepy.

Rin Kagamine and 297 others like this.

Gakupo Kamui: Gakupo Kamui dislikes this.

Gumi Megpoid: Did you just comment about how you dislike this..? I can't believe I still live with you.. –Shakes Head-

Meiko Sakine and 174 others like this.

-Gumi Megpoid's Profile-

Gakupo Kamui: I don't approve you dating some weirdo guy!

Gumi Megpoid: But it's okay for the Non-Loser-ishh Luka to go out with some weirdo? Luka I'm So glad that I don't have to take care of him anymore.. Good Luckk! ^_^

Kaito Shion and 248 others like this.

Rin Kagamine: How many times do I have to cover for you..? [; -With Gumi Megpoid

Gumi Megpoid and 4 others like this.

Gumi Megpoid: I don't know maybe until Gakupo moves out. .-.

Lily and 57 others like this.

Kaito Shion: For Holy dear gosh tell us who you are dating! xOO

Len Kagamine and 239 others like this.

Gumiya Megpoid: You people are so nosy.. .

Rin Kagamine and 109 others like this.

Gumi Megpoid: I don't know why we're friends.. I'm Keeedingg, I'm keeedingg.(A/N: I watched Jack And Jill And Now My Family Is Obsessed with that line xD)

Miku Hatsune and 193 others like this.

Kaito Shion: Wait! I'm Sure if I Write I'm Keeding Dell would call me gay and retarded. But It's okay for her to do that?

Kaito Shion and Kaito's other account like this.

Dell Honne: Sure as heck I would.

Gakupo Kamui and 628 others like this.

Kaito Shion: WTH? Gakupo! What about our Broship?

Gakupo Kamui: That Expired Like an hour ago.

Gumiya Megpoid: WTF Are these people talking about?

Gumi Megpoid and 698 others like this.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Soo...

How Was It?

Was It Bad Good Okay?

Revieww Pleasee[:

I might not Be able to update soon sorry Dumbb Schhooll

Dx

Okayy Byeee

[:


End file.
